


Trafalgar Law x reader one shots

by Konoerida



Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at tags, It's a one shot it had too many tags, Just enjoy, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sometimes lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoerida/pseuds/Konoerida
Summary: Request open my dear readers!





	1. Just a teddy bear

Trafalgar Law x reader

\----

"Why?" Jumping and pouting, I was making such a drama for just a toy. To be specific, a teddy bear.

"Why do you even want one? We have a full grow depressed bear back at the submarine. He's fluffy, he talks, I don't see anything wrong about him" He kept arguing with me about _wasting _money for something like that.

"But it's not the sameee" I realized everyone was staring us from time to time, but I didn't care at the moment. "I want a teddy bear to sleep with"

"Aaaand Bepo-ya works as a pillow too" He turned, now walking away. "There's no more to discuss about. I'm not buying that" I grunted, kinda sad and disappointed for him not buying it. **Aren't boyfriends supposed to buy things like this to their girlfriends?** "And you better not mention any of this to him, or he'll depress even more"

"Hmmm..."

.  
.  
.

"Why such a long face, Y/N?" The man with _Penguin _written on his hat asked.

We'd returned to the submarine after stocking and buying everything we needed. And I was still mad.

"Nothing" I babbled, my eyes staring the hot chocolate Uni made.

"Stop lying and start telling or I'll put salt in that drink you're having" Grabbing the cup in a protective way from them, I sighed tired.

"It's just something stupid, nothing of importance" Penguin and Shachi, who was next to us all the time, rised their hands in defeat, exclaiming 'have it your way' and leaving the dining room.

Exhaling deeply, I kept slurping from the cup, tasting in delight the sweet taste of cocoa.

.  
.  
.

There he was, working as always, barely going to bed. Most times he felt asleep in his office. The few times I got to spend some time with him, or even chat with him, was when we landed on an island, we had dinner and when he _rar__ely _went to bed.

I loved him, and I understood why he worked so hard. I gotta confess that's some of his charm. But it was hard, really hard when we barely saw each other.

"Why don't you leave it and get some sleep? It's late already" Resting with care my hand on his shoulders, I observed his tired face, glasses hiding a bit of his still noticeable eye bags.

Sometimes he would just do as I said, but most of the time he would just ignore with the same excuse.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you there" I never knew until I woke up next morning with an empty bed.

Today I just walked to my... Our room. Was it even ours anymore? I laid on the bed and grabbed his side's pillow, catching his every day less perceptible scent.

Oh how I would've loved to have that teddy bear right now.

I didn't want to bother Bepo these hours of night, and it wasn't the same at all.

I perfectly knew Bepo was softer, perfect to cuddle with. He was such a baby. But I never wanted him to see me like this, sad and needy for someone. What would the others think? What would Law do? I didn't want to think about it much.

Bored and unable to sleep, I got up reaching the wardrobe and grabbing one of Law's sweaters. It was an old one, yellow and black with the Jolly Roger painted on it.

Getting back to bed, I put the clothes on the pillow and hugged it, trying to imagine that it was him instead.

"Well, it doesn't work" Breaking down, I grabbed the pillow tighter and closer to me, face sinking in it, feeling the soft cloth getting wet from my silent tears.

"Y/N?" A soft and calmed voiced rang in my ears coming from the door. Hiding the pillow under the bed, I cleaned my eyes as I was able to with my hands. "You sleep?"

"Law? I'm glad you finally listen to me for once, I was waiting for you" I felt my chest lighter, cheer in my words. A temporary happiness that I would probably regret again later.

"You shouldn't when it's this late" I heard his steps getting closer to bed. "I just finished with... Are you crying?"

"What? No" Trying to convince him, I grabbed his clothes to get him closer. The real one. I suddenly felt his hand on my face, clearly touching the still wet skin.

"Then what is this?" His tone was imposing yet soft.

"I remembered something funny that happened today and I was trying not to laugh, so the tears came out" Even if the room was dark, I felt his eyes piercing my soul, looking for answers. "You won't believe what happe-"

"Is that why you wanted that teddy bear?" He found out. No longer an excuse to lie, I nodded.

"I... I miss you, I barely see you and..." I tried keeping straight. "It's harder to... Be alone at nights" I heard him sigh, warm breath on my skin.

"What am I gonna do with you Y/N..." Feeling his touch, I felt my chest warming. "If you ever, **ever**, feel like this again just say the word and I'll leave everything for you, you hear me?" I felt my heart beating harder, in love with those words.

"But what about your w-"

"You're more important than my work, is that right?" His tone, imposing again. I melted on his arms.

I hugged him back as he laid a kiss on my cheek.

"Let's go back to sleep, yes?" His voice now was soft, almost inaudible. Moving my back to him, I felt his arms and legs surrounding me. Delicate kisses on my neck, I started to fall asleep as we cuddled.

.  
.  
.

"Time to wake uuuup!" Some of the crew yelled, their annoying voices arriving from the corridor.

"Oh fuck off" I said feeling something move sharp behind me, a chuckle following it.

"Not a morning person yet I see" A deep and low voice talked to my ear, vibrating sounds numbing it.

"And I never will" I said funny.

Disappointment found its way inside of me when I felt his body move, getting ready to get up. I grabbed his hands tight, still grabbing my hips when a hum came out of him.

"What is it Y/N?" I really loved when he stopped using the -ya thing with me.

"Can we..." I blushed. "Can we just cuddle like this like... Forever?" A warm laugh melted my heart as I felt his arms again around me.

"I'm not that sure about forever, but we can stay a bit longer"

"Good to hear" A relieved sigh left my lips as a grin formed in them. "You're still buying me that teddy bear"

"Yeah... We'll discuss that later" He talked almost funny.

It didn't take long until I felt his head turn, a question leaving his lips that made me almost unable to hold back a laugh. "Where's my pillow?"


	2. I bread your pardon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trafalgar x reader (short and stupid idea I had lmao)

"What did the bag of flour say to the loaf of bread?" I said, holding back giggles "I saw you yeasterday"

"Ugh" He kept making disgusted noises as I rolled on my back, laughing to death. "Can't I have one morning without those stupid jokes?" He sipped from his coffee as he looked judgemental to me. I got up, moving the chair I was sitting on again to its place as I covered dramatically my mouth with a hand as the other one moved hurted to my chest.

"I bread your pardon?"

"Stop it" He grunted, knuckles getting clearly tight around the coffee cup, a vein popping comically on his forehead.

"Awww come onnnn" I laid my head the table, hands trying to reach his as he kept growling. "You _loaf _it, deny it" I couldn't stop giggling, seeing him like this was so funny.

"Fair enough" Now he was suddenly calm, I was a bit afraid to be honest, but still laughed. Getting up, he moved to the countertop and grabbed... Oh no. My face straighted up instantly "Rye so serious?" OH, HE DIDN'T JUST MAKE A PUN? I got up the fastest I could and ran, or I was dead for good.

"Oh crust!"


	3. Up in a piece of heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !darkLaw x Reader (I had this idea while listening to Little piece of heaven from Avenged Sevenfold, so enjoy hehe)  
Might be a little disturbing (?)

"Is it such a sin to take what's mine until the end of time?" He murmured, his lips grazing the glass, scent of wind delighting his smell. Metal earrings clashing and playing a relaxing melody.

Thoughts of every sweet memory came to his mind. Her lips, her hair, her soft and calming voice... How could he forget.

Grabbing fork and knife, he started to eat in love with what you made. A heartless doctor enjoying with all his heart something so mundane.

"Our love had always be so strong, so it will remain like this" Murmuring, a tear fell over his face as he chewed and swallowed the delicious meat. "But baby don't cry..."

He remembered every she used to tell him, her touch, her desire to him and every moan she made because of him.

"You had my heart, at least for the most part" Stopping, he forgot how to breath for a moment. He observed carefully the deep wounds of the meat he was eating. 'DEATH' spelled on his fingers, grabbing tight the cutlery.

He remembered when he proposed marriage to her this same day. How crazy right? Two pirates marrying each other.

"Funny how destiny might play with us sometimes, isn't that right?" He cleaned his mouth and turned to the body of his dear Y/N. Smiling, he went back to eating what was his.

Y/N denied Law his proposal, but instead she gave him what was his until the end of times. Y/N gave him her heart instead.

"My dear Y/N-ya" And now he would enjoy it.


	4. Happy birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trafalgar Law x reader (happy birthday Law~)  
(I KNOW I'M LATE, DON'T JUDGE ME)

"So... How are we gonna do this exactly?" Shachi jumped at me as everyone stared, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well, first of all not spoiling it" My tone was a bit serious referring to the troublesome trio. Arms crossed, I kept resting on the chair's back. "With that I mean no double meaning commentaries or whatever to capt. So you three" I pointed Shachi, Penguin and Bepo one by one. Ikkaku slapped Penguin's nape when he was about to complain. "Won't speak or have any kind of conversation with him in case he's sooner than planned. Is that clear? Specially you, Bepo" With a nod, they agreed and continued with the talk. Bepo added a weak apology as always while a depressed atmosphere surrounded him.

We took advantage that Law was out today buying materials and other stuff. He never trusted we would get everything we needed or would get something wrong, so he did them all by himself.

"But I thought captain didn't like surprises?" Uni said coming out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of everyone just like always. Everyone around the table suddenly felt like falling down.

"Oh no, no way" Getting up, I hit the table with my hands getting their attention. "He always does the impossible to make great birthdays for us all, and we never celebrate his. I think it's time for us to do the impossible for him, and I bet he'll love everything we got for him. From the books and wine to the new hat. And if he doesn't like this fucking surprise then... Well" Meditating a bit, I took a look at everyone's eyes. "We better not fuck this up" Smirking, everyone followed cheering, glad I said something.

I sat again, fingers tapping as I thought we had a lot of work to do.

.  
.  
.

Shivers went down my spine, freezing in place the moment I heard a low deep huff coming from the corridor.

"Go, go, he's here goddammit" I silently yelled to everyone, still working on decorations. "I'll distract him"

Everyone going silent and still working, I walked outside to receive Law, who seemed a bit exhausted. Bags and more bags were carried by him as sweat went down his neck, earrings clashing.

Golden eyes pierced mine, eye bags highlighting them.

"Long day huh?" Crossing my arms, I supported myself on the wall, watching him funny and playful.

"You have no idea" Rolling his eyes, he left every bag on the floor knowing his crew would get it. Not saying a word, he walked past me trying to enter the hall where everyone was still finishing decorations.

"W-wait!" Heart racing, I grabbed his arm with shaking hands. He stopped and glared at me confused, an eyebrow rising.

"Something wrong Y/N-ya?" His voice now was curious, wondering what was stopping me from letting him go in.

"I... It's, emmm" Babbling, my heart was beating faster and harder each passing second, not knowing what to do or say. Almost ignoring me, he turned and walked again, but my grip stopped him again.

"Goddammit Y/N-ya, what's wrong?" His tone now was impatient and annoyed.

I was bad at words, like I would be the worst preacher to ever exist. So instead of talk, I went to hug.

My arms surrounded him in an instant, catching him by surprise. It took him a moment to know what was going on, his arms still midair. I could sense his scent, hidden by the sweat but still noticeable.

My heart skipped a beat when I felt his chest shaking, a chuckle leaving his lips as his hands moved to my back, caressing me.

"Long day?" He said almost funny, repeating what I asked him before. My grip went tighter, my chin now resting on his chest as I looked him up with a smile on my lips. _Why is he so damn tall? _I asked myself every time I was by his side.

"Maybe..." With a sigh, I closed my eyes. "But it's far from over" Hiding my face on his chest, I felt his lips smacking my forehead softly. I loved whenever we were alone, he would act a bit different. Warmer, softer, charming. He didn't say anything, he wasn't much of a talkative person just like me, well... He was even worse, but still.

"You two love birds" A voice woke me up from my thoughts as I felt Law suddenly tense up. Turning my face, I saw Ikkaku with a mocking smirk looking at me, almost having fun watching us. Without a word, she went in the hall, letting me know it was time.

Releasing Law, I saw him walking with a smirk on his face, most of his sweat now gone exchanged by a calmed expression. Well, that was until everyone yelled and made scandal once he walked in.

He froze seeing everyone there, almost as if he didn't know how to react, never expecting a surprise like this.

Walking behind of him, I caressed his hand, finger interlocking.

"Happy birthday" I whispered by his ear, his eyes now glancing mine. I swear I saw his eyes go teary for a second, my heart warming.

Gaining composure, he glanced everyone, a smile on his lips.

.  
.  
.

"So what do you think about your new hat?" The successful party was over by now. Most of the crew were helplessly drunk, so we managed to escape to our room where we could relax and have a time of our own.

Both on bed, I was laying on him and playing with my fingers on his covered chest, black and yellow sweater still on. I felt him touching and seeing his new hat, almost like the one he used to have but with a peak. He liked most of the presents, except for what I looked like: the hat.

"Well..." He meditated, probably measuring his words. "It's not that I dislike it but"

"But?" I sat on him, exaggeratedly gasping.

"I already have my old one"

"Exactly" I remarked, finger booping his nose tip. His eyes narrowed confused. "_Old_ one. You need something new. It's almost the same, but softer and cleaner... And has a peak" He hummed doubtfully, observing the hat everyone among the crew thought he would love the most.

"It's just that... I have so many memories with the old one" His tone sounded nostalgic, almost lost in time.

"Well then" I moved, trying to get up. "Think now's the time to share memories with another one"

"What?" Shrinking his eyebrows, he looked at me without a clue of what I meant. Standing by his side, I grabbed him by a sleeve.

"Get uuup" I said sounding almost a bit too childish as I saw no reaction or intention to move from him.

"You still haven't told me what you meant" Putting on his new hat, he stared at me. "And why would I get up? We were so comfortable a moment ago" He sounded annoyed, almost unwilling to keep talking and just go to sleep.

"Well, first of all you stink" I suppressed a snort when I saw his reaction.

"I don't..." He stopped mid sentence when sniffed his clothes, a disgusted look on his face.

"You do" I bluntly said, eager to finish what I wanted to say. "And as I told you the moment you arrived, today is far from over" Licking my lips, I saw his sudden change of looks when he realized what I meant. A mischievous smirk on his lips as his eyes suddenly turned hungry. "So... Why don't we go take a shower and kill two birds with one stone?" With a sensual and playful voice, I walked away from the bed and told him to come with me. "After all, I haven't given you my birthday present"


	5. Corazon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Savvy_Bean!  
A !CorazonLaw fic.
> 
> I found no room for a LawxReader here tho... it's more like a HeartPiratesxLaw fic(?)
> 
> I had so many ideas for this and so many different ways to write this... I just went with the first one that came into my mind and have the thought of it being a bit weak lol (SO MUCH TO WRITE ABOUT FOR ONLY A ONE SHOT)   
So I may write more about it later, thanks for the idea uwu
> 
> I hope you like it tho <3

"Corazon-sama~" Someone called gaining my attention from working.

"What is it?" I asked, still focused on the med reports that were on my desk, never turning around because I already recognized that voice.

"There are reports of intruders on the island" The girlish voice announced.

"So what?" She was starting to annoy me. I just wanted to continue with my work, trying to avoid any problem. "Tell someone else to go after them, I have people to attend" Shrinking my eyebrows, I got the papers and got up, always ignoring the little girl by my side.

"The reports say..."

"I. Don't. Care. What the reports say" Moving to the door and grabbing the handle I finally faced her. Aquamarine hair covered by a pink hood, a basket of full of grapes always by her side. Her deep blue eyes never connecting with mine. "Leave" I told her bluntly, opening the door.

"You're always so grumpy, _Corazon_" Her mocking tone passed by my side as she got out. "I just thought you would've wanted to take care of them by yourself" Once out, I closed the door, but I felt her there still. Her voice suddenly whispering loud enough for me to hear. "After all, that talking bear is drawing everyone's attention"

And I froze.

Everything around me kept moving: lighted candles, wind moving an opened window, papers dropping on the floor.

But my mind stopped working, lungs didn't take air anymore. 'A bear?' Thoughts finally filled my mind, trying to cover... to avoid any feeling, wondering how many possibilities could be for them to come here.

Not able to handle it, my legs lost strength. Back hitting the door, knees bending, body touching the cold floor. 'Why did you come?' Closing my eyes, fingers traveled to the coat I was wearing. 'What should I do?' Opening them, I observed a cloth full of hearts and the Doflamingo pirates Jolly Roger. 'What should I do cora-san?"

.

.

.

Up in the hills, I observed Dressrosa's city searching for my crew... my former crew. Clothes now showing no logo, I awaited for them like a predator pity for its prey.

Years passed since the incident, since Doflamingo crushed every plan I had and everyone by my side, since I realized no matter how much you try there's never a happy ending.

_"Law, join me and become the next Corazon"_ Is everything we fight for worthless in the end? "_Be what he never could be" _Did Cora-san die for nothing?

A presence hit the back of my head, knowing they were here.

"Is that him?" A voice, low and surprised said behind of me. "No... no way"

"CAPTAIN!" Sobs came through every noise around me. No matter how many people talked, no matter how many birds tweeted, I could only hear the desperate yelling of my old crewmates, a big bear ahead of them. "We missed you!" Big strong arms surrounded and lifted me out of the ground.

Was everything I fought for useless?

"Long time no see" I told them once my feet touched again the ground. "What are you all doing here?" Even if my face was always straight, it fought the mixed feelings shaking inside my head forcing his way out.

"What do you mean what are we doing here?" A man with glasses yelled. Shachi. Next to him a man with Penguin written on his hat opened his mouth, about to speak.

"Since we got the news your plans failed and you were alive we... waited for you on Zou. For too long" I could hear sadness through his voice. "So we came to you instead. We're not abandoning out captain" And suddenly, it changed to a feeling full of pride, his hands moving to his hips. They didn't change a bit.

"You guys..." A smile spread all over their faces, another one on my lips. 'A fake one' "I'm glad you came" I told them filled in regret. 'Liar' I changed. I was no longer their captain. "Let me show you something, follow me"

Chatter and laughter filled my ears as we arrived to the hospital Doflamingo built for me, closed written on the door. Bepo always grabbing the back of my coat as if he was afraid of letting me go. My eyes caught Doflamingo spies among the crowd as we passed by. Bliss behind of me, desperation in front of me.

Feet feeling heavier every step we took closer to the building I now called home, knowing there was no escape. There never was a way out.

"Make yourselves comfortable" I told them once inside as they all sat somewhere or just kept talking. Questions flew all over the room, never finding a place inside my mind.

Going to the kitchen, I met Sugar there with a grin placed on her face. Both hands raised, each one with a way to solve this, none of them a real solution.

"Choose" That was her only word coming out her mouth.

.

.

.

"I hope you're all thirsty, cause I only have drinks" Coming out of the kitchen and already knowing what to do, I handled to each one of them a drink of their pleasure. Face always straight, couldn't find the strength to do the smallest smile.

I had the sensation someone was missing.

"Ooh, thanks capt!" Some of them said for every cursed beverage I gave them as my heart raced in sorrow. 'You got it all wrong'

I stared all the time. Every sip they took, their lips getting wet by the contact of the drink, every empty glass. Their last breath.

"By the way capt" One of them said yawning, catching my attention. "Since when you're under Doflamingo's commands" His voice slowly weaker made my eyes wide open, heart skipping a beat. Lips pulling apart and mouth opening, no words came out. Most of them seemed to have the same reaction, except for the tears coming out of their eyes and their confused and hurt eyes piercing my soul.

"What is he talking about? Captain!"

"It isn't true right?"

"Say something!"

"I'm suddenly sleepy" A voice whispered in worry. "What have you done to us...?" And pain.

Unable to raise my eyes as shame corroded me, I observed their shadows moving, trying to reach out to me. Noises of bodies clashing against the floor, arrhythmic breathing polluting my earing. I no longer had the courage to watch.

Silence suddenly surrounding me, I raised my eyes just to meet the same view. Blur and desperation, it was always the same ending.

"C-captain?" Eyes widening, no longer breathing; I saw Penguin, a horror expression splashed all over his face. "What have you done..." His voice losing strength along his trembling legs, fear on every words he spitted.

"Want me to do it?" Again, that childish voice disturbed my ears behind of me.

"No need" Raising my hand, I felt numb. "Room... shambles" Articulating those words, I felt nothing in them. "I'm sorry" Lying, I ended the life of the last person I truly ever cared for. What I expected? Regret, pain... But instead. I felt nothing. Confusion at least.

"I could have turned them into puppets you know" The voice that used to annoy me no longer found a place in me. "But you took the painful way" Her voice, suddenly moving away, sang in entertainment. "Doflamingo will be pleased"

Once she got out I lost track of time. Minutes, maybe hours passed until I finally reacted with an overwhelmed chuckle. 'Of course he will be pleased' Laughter filled the room, clashing with my ears and drying my throat. 'After all I'm no longer Captain Law from the Heart Pirates...' Knees bending collapsed against the cold floor, hand moving to my chest, gripping the clothes covering it. Tears joining the unstopping laughter.

But I already knew it, all along, that all I did was useless.

'But the Donquixote pirate's Corazon'


	6. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trafalgar Law x reader  
(I don't even know where this idea came from but here you go♥️)

"mmmm aaawwnnn"

"Stop yawning!" A male voice jumped at me, pouting. "You're making me nervous"

"But I'm booooored" The exaggeration I made only got him even more grumpy. I reclined on the sofa I was sitting on, Bepo and Ikkaku by my sides and almost falling asleep. "And don't you dare telling me otherwise, because you're bored as well" Hearing those words, I saw how he backed, still grumpy, and sat on the floor with his arms crossed. Shachi got close to him, patting on his back and sitting next to him, huffing.

"And there's still a few days until we get to the next island, so you two stop complaining and do something or stay quiet" Ikkaku jumped, annoyance clearly marked on her voice. Turning, I saw stamped on her face the sofa's pattern.

I was holding back a laugh so hard I couldn't even breathe. I realized how both guys in front of me perceived how I was slowly turning purple.

"What's so funny, Y/N?" Mischievous smile on his face, one of them asked. I started shakings my hands up and down, left to right, avoiding the question and trying not to look again at the woman besides me. If I laughed at her face she would slaughter me for good.

"Y/N?" And there it went, she spoke and gained my attention. And with that, my laugh and death. I stared at her face the whole time I laughed. Luckily she was so tired and bored she didn't even notice, only raising an eyebrow confused. Lucky.

"Hey " Uni suddenly appeared, a couple of bottles on his hands as he just stood there, quiet and grim as always.

"Well, well, look at that" Penguin got up in a jump and got closer to Uni, grabbing one of the bottles in interest. I was still cleaning tears from my eyes from the laughter. "Looks like we're lucky today" Finally seeing clearly, I observed the rum bottles they were carrying.

"I thought we only had wine in the ship?" I asked, getting up and grabbing one on them. Cleaning it and taking the dust away I saw how old they were. "Oh shit"

"They must be from when we first got the Polar Tang, Capt didn't had a special taste by then" I listened to what he said, wondering what we could do with that alcohol and realizing how bored I was to hear the whole story he suddenly started to tell about their first days of piracy.

"Lucky there's only the six of us awake" Shachi said, staring on the ground.

"Five" Uni said leaving the room in a yawn.

"Four" Ikkaku mumbled staring the sleeping mink.

"And that's because...?" I asked, ignoring the cook that just disappeared.

"That's all of it" Fingers pointed both bottles.

"Oh" I exhaled in surprise. "Wait what? Only this?" I said, almost in complain just to receive a simple nod. "Ugh... well, we still can do something fun with it" A smirk formed in my lips as I stared at their faces filled with confusion, except for Bepo, who was snoring asleep on the sofa.

.

.

.

"Truthhhh hehee" Penguin babbled, drunk to death as Ikkaku asked him what he preferred.

After realizing only the four of us would drink and play, we decided to play truth or dare even if we knew it was a horrible mix and we would regret it later.

"I hearddd that youuu..." Ikkaku pointed the man with the penguin hat and the man with glasses. "And you too" She then laughed dumbly, almost falling forward. "Wereeee hmmm hehe...." And then felt on the ground, snoring. I couldn't help but to loudly laugh, moving from side to side and trying to stay still uselessly. Damn that rum was strong.

"Were whuuut?" Penguin signaled, annoyed that he didn't got the full question as he drank from the almost empty bottle. "For fuck's sake, tis' over"

"Whayoumeann" Shachi was trying so hard not to seem drunk it was even funnier than seeing Ikkaku sleep it off. That was it, I fell on my back rolling all over, crying and laughing. "YOu dIck HEAD" he shouted, but I couldn't see anything of it.

Calming, I moved and sat again to see them fighting awfully for the empty rum bottle.

"Hey, hey why donnnnn't we continue and forget about it huhh?" I said uselessly as they kept fighting. Getting up and almost falling, everything spinned around me. Waddling to them, I grabbed the bottle and took it off their hands.

"Hey!" they exclaimed in unison.

"It's a fucking empty bottle, you're already too fucking drunk, deal with it!" Throwing the bottle to the wall, it broke in a crash showing how empty it was. Thank god Bepo was a heavy sleeper and the walls were noise proof. "You sucked it dry"

"That's what she said!" Shachi said breaking in laughter and non breathing, Penguin copying him.

"Ugh" A disgusted noise left my throat as I was about to sit again, trying to ignore dumb and dumber.

"Wai pffffft wait, wait" Penguin said, covering his mouth to avoid the chuckes. "It's your turn, truthhh or dArEEE"

"You serious?"

"Aha" Now only a stupid smile was left on his face, staring me blankly.

"Uhmmmm dare" I said staggering. I saw Shachi whispering something on Penguin's ear as they both snorted and nodded.

"Gotta put some makeup on capt's facee" He said mischievously.

"No fucking way" I denied

.

.

.

"Goddammit" I regretted.

Now I was on my bathroom, searching for some makeup. I never wore any, but I had it just in case. Walking to captain's room, I saw no one. _"He must be on his office"_

Sneaking in, I saw someone sleeping on a desk, a white with black dots hat by his side. "_There he is" _I shyly giggled, glad that he was asleep and would be easier to paint on him.

Getting by his side, I left some makeup products on the desk, grabbed a lipstick and stared at him. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol's effect but damn he looked so calm and handsome like that... so sexy. Smirking, I moved a bit his face with all the care I could for being that drunk.

Then I put the lipstick on his lips and got confused seeing how it didn't paint at all. Observing it, I saw the cap still on. Snorting at that, I heard him move and humming, making me froze in place. But then got relieved I didn't wake him up.

It was then when I started to paint him, admiring his face and every feature he had. I always found him handsome, but since he was my captain I barely even got the opportunity to fantasize about him.

Lipstick on, I put also some blush and now it was time for some shadows and mascara. _"How cute"_ I thought in giggles. But then I fucked up, shadows all over his face from my stumbling and drunk state.

Grabbing the products, I put them on the floor as I searched for a tissue or something to clean that mess. Grabbing some paper, I went to the surgeon again and started to try cleaning that.

"Y/N?" His words made me froze in place. Husky voice, breaking from being asleep mere instants ago pierced my ears. "What are you doing here?" He moved, now scratching his eyes and leaving black marks on his fingers. "_Oh shit I'm so dead"_

Gladly he didn't notice it from being sleepy, but I still was nervous.

"I... emmm... I just" I cursed myself to death, wishing I never drank or played that game. I swear a saw a grin on his lips. When I spoke, I realized how long I was holding back a breath.

Getting up, he suddenly approached me and played with my clothes near my neck.

"You know I don't like to be disturbed when I'm here" He said still a bit sleepy, but almost like teasing. A tone in his voice made my heart shiver.

"I... I... Sorry!" Trying to escape, I felt a hand tightly avoiding me to move.

"I should punish you, don't you think?" I stared at his eyes, bright gold locking with mine. His hand suddenly moved to my face, almost like caressing it. Without realizing, my lips connected to his.

Eyes wide, I was so surprised I could only tense up. But then, a thought crossed my mind. "_It must be the alcohol playing with me" _I suddenly felt more relaxed, arms going around his neck. "_Yeah, it must be my imagination"_ Thinking like that, I only enjoyed the moment joining the sweet kiss, tasting every part of his lips, coffee invading the alcohol taste I had in my mouth. It slowly heated up to a moment my hands sneaked into his clothes thoughtlessly until our lungs couldn't keep on anymore.

Pulling apart, I heard him panting and felt my chest forcing the entrance of air, moving my hands from his clothes in embarrassment. Eyes went down to his chest, clothes always wearing his jolly roger.

"Been drinking huh?" He said gaining my eyes attention, locking again with his. They were filled with lust, but somehow tired. I was still shocked and surprised from the kiss, but I couldn't avoid to chuckle seeing his face like that.

"Just a bit" I lied, licking my lips and tasting the mixed flavour of rum and coffee and... ewww lipstick? He released a low 'yeah sure', probably because of me laughing and saying that afterwards. Lucky.

I didn't care if this all was because of my imagination, I wanted it to continue. But it wouldn't last forever.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to puke, head starting to ache like hell.

"Y/N-ya, are you ok?" I move my hand close to his face to stop him; the other once covering my mouth, trying not to puke on him.

"Excuse mUGH" And ran. To the bathroom exactly. I stood there centuries until the vomit stopped, but when it did I felt like shit.

Going back to the room where they all were still playing... well, Penguin and Shachi were still playing, I found them all sleeping, some with more dignity than others.

"You could have gone to the bathroom to puke you pigs" I mumbled grumpy and tired to them. Hearing not response because of their sleeping state, I went to the sofa and slept using Bepo as a pillow.

It didn't take long until I heard yelling and scandal. Opening my eyes, I realized Bepo was no longer under me and the lights were on. _"How did I sleep so fast?"_ I thought almost crying.

Sitting back, I felt my head heavy and about to explote. And sadly, that wasn't the worst part of it. Shachi, Penguin and Ikkaku were begging Captain to forgive them with Bepo apologizing as everyone was around them, observing the show and holding hardly a laugh.

Captain Law was scolding them, and about to slice them too probably. I was lucky enough to fall asleep on the couch and seem as innocent for what they did to the room even if I was guilty as well.

"You drank ALL of it! And then break the bottles?! It was... UGH" He was so mad he could barely speak. I was about to laugh at them and feel great for escaping his scolding. But then I suddenly saw him with poor makeup all over his face. Licking my lips, I tasted lipstick and froze, realizing what happened that night wasn't part of my imagination.

I couldn't even laugh, lungs stopped working along with my heart. I was dead already, I didn't need him to scold me.

I tried to sneak the hell out of there, and once I was out I heard all the yelling stop and suddenly them three screaming. "_Oh no... he's MAD"_

But I didn't get too far when I heard his voice behind me, calling.

"C-Captain hehe... Good morning" My neck was sweating so hard I felt dehydrating by each passing second.

"I know you're guilty as well, Y/N-ya" His eyes were dark, eyebrow shrank. Now he was scary. I couldn't say anything; my words wouldn't come out. No matter what I did I was dead. "So... You're the one that did this right?" He said pointing his face, still covered in makeup. I could only nod, trembling and sick for the situation... or was it because of my head ache?. "I guess tonight's punishment wasn't enough for you, was it?" Now his voice wasn't sensual or sexy... It was SCARY.

"Captain?" He started to lick his lips, and before he ended so I ran to no avail.

"Room!"

_"Have some mercy please"_


	7. What a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law x reader

A deep sigh caught my attention as I tasted the sweet drink on my lips.

"What's with the long face?" Asking, I left the drink aside and I got up careful enough not to show too much. _This damn dress_.

In exchange, the man in front of me just eyed me with a grunt.

He was resting, wall on his back, both legs and arms crossed. Golden eyes matched his earrings and the chain he had on his black elegant suit. White unbuttoned shirt under his jacket made him irresistible.

If it wasn't for his long face and his eyes screaming '**lets's**** just leave already****'** I would have teased him for good. _I might tease him later_.

"Just smile" I said now close enough to feel his warmth. My hand moving to his face, squeezing both of his cheeks as his eyebrows just kept shrank. "Everyone is having fun and you're ruining it with your _eeeegh__" _Exaggerating that _word_ I imitated poorly his face, mocking him.

Annoyed, he grunted and walked away, excusing himself among the people. _Great, look what I've done._

Following him, we arrived at a table full of drinks and food. And of course, he went to pick some alcohol.

Grabbing his arms softly, I forced him to turn and see me, a glass half filled with whisky on his hand.

"Drinking yourself to death won't take again your boredom"

"You sure?" He said too seriously to be taken as a joke.

"Yeah! I know it's not the greatest party, but we must stay... And sober" Looking aside, my eyes met a pair of men dancing weirdly. Drunk was written on them.

A bear and a redhair man tried to calm them down as everyone just avoided them. Wait... A bear?!

"Not them again" A deep voice sang next to my ear, annoyance within it. _Damn Sachi and Penguin._

"Unless you want to end up like them you better leave that whisky aside" Seconds of doubt passed before a deep exhale left his mouth, and with that the glass was left on the table.

I have to say I felt bad for him. Thinking a bit, I grabbed one of his hands and walked somewhere else.

"Y/N-ya?"

"Just follow me"

.  
.  
.

"I know it's not what you expected. But you needed some fresh air" Starry sky above us and a cool breeze that made my hair dance whispered peace.

A soft melody could still be heard from inside the party, but the voices and noise were gone luckily.

Staring at his face I could only focus on his lost eyes. Everytime I saw him I could feel like falling deep into him, into his eyes, into his everything.

Closing them, a deep sigh brought him back to reality. And being opened again, we just stared into each others eyes for a while.

Silence fell upon us. But it wasn't uncomfortable or sharp; it was warm and pleasant.

It took him a while until a small grin was drawn on his face, words finally leaving his lips that weren't related to the boring party we had to be at.

"You look beautiful tonight" A warm sensation started to pass through my cheeks.

"You look... elegant" I said as I stared at him funny. An eyebrow raising above his eye, grin never erasing. A small chuckle left my lips as I approached him, fingers playing dangerously around his arm. "What would you think..." Then on his chest. The surgeon's eyes were observing curious my movements. "If I..." Bitting my lip, I played with the buttons's shirt as I kept going down. He just watched as his breathing suddenly stopped. "Tickle you!" And laughter took its place.

"Y...Y/N-ya! StAh... StoP!" Between our laughs and his erratic breathing I let him go. I was giggling, trying not to laugh out loud or he would cut me in half. _Lucky nobody's around here I'd be dead_. I thought with a wide smile from ear to ear.

"Sorry but I couldn't keep myself form doing it" He seemed exhausted, exaggerating the reaction after the tickle attack. "But you look cute when you laugh" Now that was something to be seen: the surgeon of death blushing and trying to hide his face. _How __**unlucky**__ you aren't wearing your hat today. _I thought ironically.

Actually, I'd seen him blush many times unlike the rest of his crew. Maybe because I was his girlfriend? That was probably the answer, and I was glad it was like that. I like to tease him because of that. The faces the others make when he blushes in front of them!

But he didn't like it when I teased him in public or similar, so Law kept nagging me for a while until the song playing inside the party changed. _I've heard this song before..._

Getting lost for a second, I stared at the surgeon. My eyes were shinning in excitement as words came out of my lips.

"Wanna dance!?" It was a calmed song, but still... I'd been eager to ask him all night.

"You know I don't usually dance, Y/N-ya..." He said with an almost straight face. Disappointment, I pouted in silence with my head down. Tatooed fingers suddenly grabbed my chin and made me look up, golden piercing my soul. "But I could do an exception for you" And with that he smiled. A mix of warmth and chaos shook my insides as my arms surrounded him.

At first I expected the typical dance you always see in shows or so, but this one was far better. Both his hands on my hips, fit arms surrounding me as I trapped him in a hug. Our feet moving along, always in rythm with the soft playing melody. Head resting on his chest, the shirt's silk and bare skin both caressing my face as my ear heard the heart beating of the man I loved. He wasn't the one to say everything he felt, but showed me instead. And that was all I could ask for.

Time lost its path around us as night kept passing. Never wanting it to end. _We should be going inside soon tho_. A thought crossed my mind, making me a bit sad. _Don't call for it._ I thought, trying to ignore and just enjoy the moment.

"Captainnn!!" Bepo appeared almost in desperation as everyone behind him seemed mad. _It__ just had to happen, right?_ "They're not listening!" I was still in Law's arms, but he moved, not in the mood anymore. _I'm gonna kill them both I swear_

"I'll be right there in a minute" I was expecting his tone to be mad, or even a but annoyed. But it was calm...  
Soft. Even Bepo seemed surprised for a second before nodding and leaving, going inside the mess those two provoked.

Law's hands moved to mine for an instant, his lips touching my forehead as I raised my face and closed my eyes. Pulling apart, he stopped and gave me a look before going inside the party again, both hands inside his pants'pockets.

Now I was the one sighing. Just_ when everything was going perfect._


	8. Would you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant!ReaderxLaw !
> 
> Why? Nobody knows and nobody will... not even me. But I had this idea and needed to write it down, so here you go. Enjoy!
> 
> Btw there's a bit of smut near the end so... just warning you!

“Aaaah Y/N-san, you’re growing larger!”

“Say what?!” I asked astonished to Shachi as I almost dropped the juice I had on my hands.

“OH! I didn’t mean it like that-“ He started excusing himself with an awkward half smile, his hand scratching the back of his head. “I… I just meant…” I sighed exhausted as I wanted him to shut up.

“I know what you meant...” I said swallowing the last of the remaining juice and left the glass on a table. Lost in thought, I left the room as I heard some voices talking discreetly.

“_Why did you say that!?”_

_“I swear I didn’t mean it!”_

_“You’re so stupid…!”_

.

.

.

Not long after arriving to the bathroom, I took off the clothes I was wearing and stared myself on the mirror. It was like another body, not mine at all. Thighs growing thicker, breasts larger and… the tiny but noticeable bump on my belly.

I never expected it to happen, we never did. But we just ended up loving it… Right?

I was really excited at first, but now… I was nervous, anxious, worried, and let’s not talk about the body issues this somehow was pulling into me. ‘_Don’t worry about such stupid things´ _He tended to say. ‘_You’re still beautiful’_ I loved when he said that, he was never the kind of guy to say such things… but the problem is that he hasn’t touched me since then, since this happened.

Something, a feeling grew inside of me and it tried to come out. Nails dug on my skin trying to contain it.

“Y/N?” A deep voice asked through the door, handle moving. ‘_Please don’t come in’ _A sharp click piercing my ears. ‘_I don’t want you to see me like this’_ And there it was. Perfect goatee, golden earrings clashing into each other that matched his golden eyes, these now piercing mine. Eyebrows shrinking as his view observed me upside down filled with concern. “What’s wrong?”

I couldn’t contain it anymore, loosing it. Warm tears falling on my face as I moved my eyes to the ceiling, trying to stop them.

Suddenly, warm arms surrounded and grabbed me tight as everything remained silent except for the sobs I tried so hard to cease. It didn’t take long until I finally calmed down, hands gripping tattooed arms and thinking an answer.

“God that was awful” I said in a chuckle. “I hate being like this lately… It’s just that I’m more sensitive. Don’t worry about it” Eyes staring into his, expecting an answer from him. What did I get? A kiss on the forehead. Then he started walking away, again! 

That was all he did lately, a kiss on the forehead, on the cheek or the lips. He sometimes caressed me, but it never went further beyond.

“Law…” His steps ceased. “Do you really think I’m still beautiful?” He hummed in confusion, turning and facing me.

“Obviously. Why ask?”

“And... sexy?” His eyebrows shrank as his eyes narrowed, lost in confusion. I tightened my fists and teeth as he remained silent for some seconds.

“Y/N… what’s this about?”

“Just answer!” I was starting to loosing it again

“Clearly?... Y/N, what’s this about?”

“Then would you still fuck me? Would you… would you do it right now?” Silence fell like cold water on me. The surgeon in front of me suddenly froze. It didn’t take him time to react, but still those instants in between felt never ending.

“Y/N…”

“You… you haven’t touched me or said anything since… since this” I couldn’t hold the tears anymore more as I tightened the touch on my belly. “And… and they’re right. I’m growing larger, I’m becoming fat. I look like… I…” Before I could realize I was staring at the almost touching eyelashes from the pirate as his warm dry lips crushed into mine, leaving me speechless. He slowly pulled apart, licking his lips almost unconsciously and opening them to speak.

“Y/N… I didn’t do anything because I felt like you wouldn’t feel comfortable or… I don’t know… You could’ve said something too!”

“Law… I swear I-“

“And… I think you look even more beautiful… sexier. I mean, now there’s more of you to play with, you know" He smirked for a second in there, eyes flashing a spark "And there’s something that turns me on when I see you like this…” I snorted at that, a huge grin on my face. Laugh kicked in as I grabbed his arms for support, loosing strength on my legs as I laughed.

Once I relaxed I bit and took away the tears, I observed into his again confused eyes, but somehow a smirk was also formed on his lips.

“Geez… I don’t know if that should encourage me or not. But to let's be honest, I’ve barely seen you saying those kind of things… like ever. So thanks, I guess” I said, now hugging him and hiding my face on his chest, sniffing his scent that I so much missed. “I… I’m happy about this… about the baby, you know” His hands moved, one caressing my back and pulling me closer, the other on my hair playing with some locks of hair.

“Yeah… me too” Silence came upon us, it was comfortable. But sadly, it didn’t last long. “Who told you you were fat?” Great move Romeo.

“Eeeeh... Shachi... But he didn’t really mean it! And he didn’t called me FAT either…” I pouted as I turned my head, now staring at the mirror next to us. I could see his head backwards as he grunted, the vibration on his chest tickling my face. I knew he would go talk to him… but I didn’t want him to... not now. “Don’t go” I said hiding again on his chest and grabbing him tighter when I felt his hands loosening from me.

“Why?” He said as his voice suddenly turned a bit huskier… deeper. His tone now playing with me“You still want me to fuck you?” He asked almost funny and definitely horny as now the one grunting was me.

“It’s not like I’m forcing you, you knAaah?” I moaned in surprise and move my head once I felt his fingers playing under my panties. Observing him, I saw his eyes bright, hungry, impatient… Clearly aroused.

“Forcing me? Hmmmm I actually think it’s the other way around” He explained quietly as his fingers kept moving in circles, making me unable to cover my moans. I couldn’t help but to cover my mouth, shutting them down. “You have no idea how long I’ve been craving for you… to fuck you senseless, my princess” He whispered next to my ear as his free hand moved my arm, uncovering my mouth and sounds of pleasure. “Let me hear you…”

“We… we are in the BAahthroom… they could hmmmm hear uss”

“Let them hear” His voice sang along his kisses on my neck, slowly going down to my breasts, bra now unlocked and dropped on the ground. “Right now it’s just you and I” His kisses kept going down to the bump on my belly, a much tender kiss left there compared to the others. “And you too I guess” He talked to... my belly.

I craved for him for this, but somehow that melted my heart more than I thought it would do. Skipping a beat after getting lost in thought for a second, I saw him resume his kiss track down, hands now grabbing thighs as his tongue was the one leaving a warm path.

“Law!”


	9. A matter of cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawxreader

"So how are we gonna do this?" A whispering voice said cautiously, eyes always watching their backs.

"Tis' a matter of life or death" The man next to them answered whispering as well. "But... Still her idea, so don't look at me"

"Hey!" Another voice replied annoyed and too loud. Observing she raised her voice, her words continued as a whisper. "You both agreed on this, so it's now or never. Unless you want to go back, like chicken"

"What? No!" Both men got up shaking their hands. The table in front of them moved from the sudden movement, Y/N expressionless watching them both.

"It's a chance in a million. Not wasting it" Starting to laugh mischievously, his sun glasses moved as he exaggerated the laugh.

"But how are we going to bring _bread, _of all things. Just bringing it will be hard! Let's not talk about spreading it all over the ship!" Penguin written on his hat, the man discussed with his partners in crime.

"As I said, it will be delivered and _hid _in a subtle way, so no worries about that" The woman got up from the chair she was sitting on, tried to calm them down and lower the possibility of getting caught. And of course, always in whisper "If there wasn't a chance to do this I wouldn't risk my neck for nothing"

"But you're Captain's beloved girlfriend! He'll cut your neck, but he'll torture us for good!" Penguin pouted. He wanted as much as his companions to do this, but he knew it was risky. Especially with Trafalgar Law as their captain... and target.

"You still forget I'm really persuasive" Resting her hip to the table, Y/N moved her finger to her lips sensually making both men blush madly. "And that it's _my_ idea, so there's no way we'll mess this up"

"Mess what?" The three of them froze in place hearing a different voice from theirs. Turning their gazes, the first one to realize who asking was Y/N. She sighed relieved and walked to the bear to give him a hug.

"Don't worry about it Beepo~" Her voice changed to a more high and childish one, Shachi and Penguin sweat dropping to the view. Y/N kept hugging the bear as she thought of a way to convince him nothing bad was happening, or he would tell their captain. "It's just that we've been thinking about... Errh" She pulled apart from the fluffy navigator, trying not to sound too forced. "We want to make cookies...hmm Yes" She laughed at that, not because she was nervous or anything, but because it was the worst idea she ever had. Both lovebirds moved behind her and their hands disagreeing with her.

"Hey!" They shouted, not happy at all with her words.

"Oops!" She gasped, faking it of course. "I shouldn't have said that" She moved her eyes from Bepo to Shachi and Penguin a couple of times before turning to the bear, almost sobbing. "Don't tell captain please! It was a surprise!" Bepo was so confused, but he didn't want to make Y/N cry, so he just promised to keep the secret and walked away, apologizing and leaving the trio still atounished for what had just happened.

"So just like that? Easier than expected" Y/N hummed cleaning the fake almost falling tears. You could almost hear Penguin whispering to her '_You're__ the devil'_

"I still can't believe Captain's with someone like you..." Shachi said under his breath as the woman made the peace sign with her hand and showed her tongue to him, almost making fun of it.

"Tis' is a golden opportunity. We'll be able to sneak the bread hidden with the cookie dough ingredients" Penguin seemed almost excited, completely different from before. Shachi and Y/N narrowed their eyes to him, wondering.

"Yeah but still..." The woman moved to the door, ready to go out. She pointed them the door to go shopping. Luckily they landed near town, so it wouldn't be hard to find a place to buy everything they needed "The difficulty of this is gonna be making those damn cookies"

.  
.  
.

Bepo was next to his Captain, watching him reading his med book and writing from time to time on the notebook beside him. '_I can't fail __them'_ He thought, keeping his urge to tell the captain or anyone about it.

He was nervous, hands moving awkwardly and playing fingers with each other, clearing his throat once in a while. And of course, the surgeon knew he was hidding something.

"Bepo" He said, not taking his eyes away from the book, glasses still on.

The bear knew it, he was doomed.

"Yes captain?" His words showed his nervousness.

"You know you can tell me what's buggering you, right?" Now his golden eyes were piercing Bepo, tattooed fingers grabbing and moving the glasses from his face.

"Sorry!" Bepo said almost instantly '_Can't fail __them'_

"It's ok Bepo" The surgeon sighed bringing his fingers to his eyelids, tired. "Just tell me"

"I... Can't" Law released and 'oh?' to that, now as interested as ever. "I promised it" Bepo was no longer nervous, but decided to keep his word and this from his captain and everyone else from the crew.

"And... That thing you promised is?"

"Sorry Captain!" He stood proudly to him, but not too menacing. After all he was in front of his captain. "I promised Y/N not to tell about the cookies and I never will" Not completely hearing his words, the bear turned and started to search for a book to read and, luckily, fall asleep so he could no longer be in a dangerous situation. Law couldn't almost contain the incoming chuckle, hearing enough and getting an idea of what was going on.

"Sure, Bepo" He said funny, turning to his book and a bit confused. '_Y/N and cooking? Something's __off'_

.  
.  
.

"So, we got it in. What do we do now?" Penguin asked hiding the bread they brought under the table they were by. Y/N dangerously biting a piece of bread and enjoying the taste she missed so much. "Don't eat it!"

"People could see you" Shachi muttered behind her, arms crossed and watching the door, careful so noone would enter and surprise them. Funny how something like eating bread became almost a sin.

"Blah, blah, blah!" She mocked, grabbing a piece of the so forbidden food and forced it inside Penguin's mouth. "Let me think as you taste this blessing again"

"Y/N!" Shachi yelled/whispered to her as Penguin almost choked.

"Sorry, my bad" Raising her hands, she apologized vaguely. "But let me think about it... Hmmm" She kept thinking, still eating. But what she didn't hear, well... none of them did, was the footsteps getting closer. "Oh, I know!"

"What is that exactly? That thing you know" Now they froze, feeling death cross near their necks. Turning slowly, they met their Captain's curious gaze. Wether it was luck or not, Penguin managed to swallow what he had in his mouth and Y/N ate everything in her hands as the rest of bread kept hidden under the table.

"Oh, nothing, sweety" Y/N was the first one to react, the other two still wondering of the ways their captain would skin them alive. "It's... A surprise"

"Related to **cookies**?" He said with an eyebrow raised as Bepo appeared behind him, head low and whispering an apology. '_Goddammit __Bepo_'

"Kin...da" She started to laugh nervously, her hand reaching his and grabbing it softly while the other one scratched the back of her head. His eyes were on hers now, confused as ever.

"So, you three, from everyone else among the crew, are making _cookies, _and _without_ Uni" He started to sniff the air, his face with an uneasy look '_Shit, he can smell __it'_

"It was something we wanted to do" Penguin added, trying to do something about it.

"Yeah, suddenly the pranksters of the crew decided to make cookies without the cook" His words were as suspicious as his eyes. Shachi was still arm crossed, not knowing what to say or do. Law got closer to Y/N, almost grazing their noses as he kept sniffing. '_What's this __smell'_ He thought in disgust, confused.

Penguin got up to reach the cookie ingredients they brought to show it to their captain, when his leg kicked something it shouldn't have kicked. Aaand their Captain's eyes landed directly to were they shouldn't have landed.

Oh, now they were fucked.

Law's eyes, darkened under his hat couldn't be seen, the three of them already dead inside and Bepo gasping, still behind their captain.

They awaited his words. Or his sword. Maybe both. But none came. He just turned, trying to deep breath.

"I want those cookies for tonight" He said almost threatening. And left.

The trio was unable to move or gesticulate any word for a while.

"We're... alive?" Penguin asked, almost denying what happened.

"I... I think so" Shachi said, his back on the wall, falling to the ground.

"For now" Y/N said, turning and seeing the bread on the floor. "But it won't last"

"We better make those cookies"

.  
.  
.

"So, what are your thoughts?" Them three stood before their captain.

"I don't like them"

"You didn't even take a bite!" Y/N complained, seeing those untouched cookies.

"And they better stay like that, they're awful" Ikkaku said behind of them, drinking a glass of milk in desperation.

"We didn't ask for your opinion" They said at the same time to the woman still drinking.

"But it's the truth!" Someone else said among everyone.

"Ugh"

"Don't worry, I'll make something else to eat" Uni said, getting up from his place and going to the kitchen.

"Wait, Uni-ya" Law said, stopping the cook's steps. "No dinner for them" The man just nodded as Shachi, Penguin and Y/N jaw dropped to the ground.

"Wait, wait, Law. Honey" The woman approached him, almost begging. "We've been all day without eating, making those damn cookies instead"

"And planning to do something with that... _Thing_" Yes, he couldn't even say 'bread'. Such a disgusting _thing _it was for him. "You should be thanking me instead. Or is it that you want the usual punishment" Now he was threatening, his cold eyes observing them. But, on the other side, the rest of the crew was having fun watching this.

The trio shook their heads and bowed to him. Without a word, they got out the main hall and started to do some chores and else. Trying not to get him any angrier. Of course, half way through their work, Law grabbed Y/N's arm and took her away, receiving her friends' pitty eyes of sorry.

"I guess this was all your idea, right?" His voice rang inside her ears now that they were in the corridor, away from everyone.

"I... Ummm"

"I'll take that as a yes" He got closer to her, grazing her lips. "I guess that means I'll have to punish you harder, after all I'm the Law here" Not knowing if she should laugh or cry at that, she could just see how much he was enjoying this, and she regretting it.

"No...No wait... Please... Law!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
I hope you're all enjoying these one shots. Remember I'm open to requests!  
In case not, I think I should try doing something darker... Angst or so.  
I could always try lemon as well, would you like that? Lol  
(I need more memes about BrEAd AND I CAN BARELY FIND ANY)


End file.
